starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Klo'pa'deen
}} |} Klo'pa'deen is a New Republic operative and a member of Valkan's Rayzurs in the Rayzur's Edge Audio drama Second Strike. Biography The Rayzur known as “Klope,” more properly referred to by his full name “Klo’pa’deen,” hails from the planet Jirax Ika. Born seventy-three years before the assault on Ferri'sol, Klo’pa’deen spent much of his life in the Republic era as an artist. In this respect, he was a “Jiraxikan of all trades,” learning arts such as the Jiraxikan martial art of shidyo, numerous musical instruments (including his first love, the eight-string lyris), and various other creative pursuits. His last painting, Third Moon Alone, hangs in the Jiraxikan Fine Arts Museum on Jirax Ika. During the years of the Clone Wars, Klo’pa’deen was a peace advocate, stressing neutrality in the conflict, but was forced to join the struggle on the side of the Republic when the Confederacy of Independent Systems decimated several Jiraxikan provinces for failure to turn over crucial minerals to the desperate Separatist commander, Shalek Got. Not surprisingly, the gentle, wise, and deeply spiritual Klo’pa’deen’s first kill was Shalek Got himself. The assassination of Got took place at the same time that Republic forces were also attempting to capture or kill the Separatist underling, but Klo’pa’deen got to the Stenax warrior first. The struggle between Klope and Got was intense, but the Jiraxikan won the day, in more ways than one. He was taken into custody for debriefing, but rather than being punished for impeding a Republic operation, he was recruited into the Republic’s Special Operations Division. As the Republic became the Empire, Klope was forced out of his military position, but eventually found a similar posting with the Rebel Alliance, leading him to remain with the organization through the creation of the New Republic, when he was assigned to Jaren Valkan’s Special Ops team, the Rayzurs. As one of the Rayzurs, Klo’pa’deen acted as the spiritual center of the team, often acting as an advisor to Jaren on personal issues. At the age of seventy-three, Klo’pa’deen took part in his final mission. At that time, word had reached New Republic Intelligence that a biological weapons project begun by the late Emperor Palpatine, known as Project FlashDeath, had been continuing development on Ferri’sol. The Intel mission to extract a defector from the project had failed, leaving it up to the Rayzurs to infiltrate Ferri’sol, strike at FlashDeath, and put an end to its threat. The team, including Intel agent Tathan Aldric, inserted onto Ferri’sol just outside of Pri'gorod. They soon entered Pri’gorod and found themselves confronted with Imperial forces loyal to the sector’s warlord, former Imperial Moff Arilus Dehrahn. The Rayzurs were barely able to escape the destruction of Nadix Rovas’ Pri'gorod Resistance cell, but upon reaching the FlashDeath lab, they found it empty. As they made preparations to strike at FlashDeath inside of Dehrahn’s own citadel, Imperial forces gave chase to the team, killing Shista Ti'lana and Lolat Gastun, while inadvertently leading to the deaths of Lanas Zlauter and Jivs Korus. The remaining group (Klope, Jaren, and Aldric) was captured by Imperial forces and taken to the citadel cellblock, where they promptly escaped. When Jaren discovered the love of his life, Kristara Eri'lur, in terrible condition in one of the cells, the mission became one of assassination or otherwise confrontation with Dehrahn. After knocking out Aldric, the two Rayzurs and Kristara made their way to 74th floor of the citadel, where, just outside of Dehrahn’s personal office, Klo'pa'deen was killed by Imperial Guardsman Cor Javos, while defending his commanding officer, Jaren Valkan. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strikes, Act II: All Fall Down'' *''Second Strike, Act III: Ascension'' Behind the Scenes *Klo'pa'deen was voiced by Christopher Hanel, who also portrayed Lom Darus, TE-520, and Hammer 3 in Second Strike. Hanel also provided the mixing for Descent, the first act of Second Strike, and served as that act's closing narrator. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters